


Familie II

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dannys Vater hat bald Geburststag. Dannys Mutter ruft an. Steve wird in die Familie aufgenommen. Mehr oder weniger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familie II

„Falls? Was soll das heißen – falls?“

Steve hört Dannys Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer und bleibt ganz unwillkürlich stehen. Danny klingt gleichzeitig verdrießlich und unglaublich liebevoll, und Steve hat plötzlich absolut unerklärliche Bauchschmerzen.

Er ist gerade erst herein gekommen, hat noch beim HPD vorbei gesehen und sichergestellt, dass der an diesem Nachmittag aufgegriffene Delinquent möglichst unbequem hinter Gittern schmort, und eigentlich hatte Danny ihm versprochen, dass ihn der wonnevolle Duft von gegrilltem Steak Zuhause empfangen würde.

Aber Danny steht nicht draußen am Grill, Danny steht im Wohnzimmer und telefoniert – und Steve ist automatisch ein wenig misstrauisch, selbst wenn er sich dafür ganz enorm schämt.

„Lass mich dir versichern, dass ich nach wie vor ein hervorragender Fang bin“, sagt Danny jetzt, und seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus, aber er klingt noch immer seltsam … sanft. Steve versteht nicht, was vor sich geht. „Etwas Ähnliches hast du mir sogar bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen versichert, falls du dich daran erinnerst.“

Steve verharrt vor der Tür, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig dumm und unmöglich vorkommt, aber er kann jetzt absolut nicht zu Danny ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Erst muss er wissen, mit wem Danny telefoniert.

„Ja, Mom, ich werde es ihm ausrichten“, sagt Danny, immer noch mit dieser merkwürdigen Mischung aus Verdruss und Liebenswürdigkeit. „Wenn du noch ein wenig dran bleibst, kannst du seine Reaktion sogar live mitbekommen.“

Die Wohnzimmertür öffnet sich mit einem plötzlichen Ruck, und Danny grinst in einer Art zu Steve auf, die Steve entschieden nervös macht – und das aus mehreren Gründen.

„Steven“, sagt Danny, halb ins Telefon, halb Steve ins Gesicht, „willkommen Zuhause.“

Steve duckt leicht den Kopf und sagt hallo, und er kommt sich dabei mehr als nur ein wenig dumm vor. Das hat zur Folge, dass ein Funke in Dannys Augen aufglimmt, der nur halb amüsiert ist, und Steve beißt sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe.

Danny muss hörbar ein Schnorcheln unterdrücken. „Steven, meine Mutter hat angerufen, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass mein Herr Vater in naher Zukunft seinen 65sten Geburtstag feiern wird und -“

„Hi, Steve“, tönt es aus dem Telefon, und sämtliche Knoten in Steves Magen lösen sich ganz selbstverständlich auf. „Hi, Mrs. Williams“, erwidert er mit einem Anflug von Schüchternheit.

„Sie will, dass du sie Elanor nennst“, lautet Dannys Synchronübersetzung. „Und sie hat mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass _falls_ ich inzwischen eine bezaubernde Dame gefunden _hätte_ , die ich _möglicherweise_ als Begleitung mitbringen _wollte_ -“

Danny hält inne und presst sein Telefon fester ans Ohr. „Genau so hast du dich ausgedrückt, Mutter, versuch jetzt nicht, dich rauszureden! Und jetzt hör auf, mich zu unterbrechen, ich versuche, mich mit meinem, Gott sei mir gnädig, Vermieter zu unterhalten. Und du möchtest doch wohl nicht, dass er mich doch noch auf die -“

Danny hält ein weiteres Mal inne, dann schnaubt er leise und schiebt Steve sein Handy entgegen. „Da.“

Steve nimmt das Handy, hebt es an sein Ohr und starrt mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster. „Hallo?“

„Steven“, sagt Elanor, und ihre Stimme klingt genau so, wie Steve sie in Erinnerung hat – warm und mütterlich und grade energisch genug, um als Rechtfertigung für Danny durchgehen zu können. „Ich möchte dir gratulieren.“

„Huh?“, erwidert Steve und beobachtet Danny dabei, wie er zum Sofa hinüber geht und sich mit einem Ächzen darauf sinken lässt. Steve kann das nachvollziehen. Sie hatten einen anstrengenden Tag, der unter Anderem eine Verfolgungsjagd zu Fuß involviert hat.

„Naja, nicht unbedingt gratulieren. Vorrangig bin ich dankbar, dass du meinen Sohn aufgenommen hast, nachdem sein schäbbiges Apartment abgebrannt ist. Gratulieren möchte ich dir dazu, dass du es bisher geschafft hast, ihn davon abzuhalten, sich aus reiner Sturheit eine neue Bruchbude zu suchen.“

Steve lächelt ganz automatisch, geht in die Küche und nimmt zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, bevor er zurück zu Danny ins Wohnzimmer geht und sich zu ihm aufs Sofa setzt.

„Er hat erstaunlich wenig Überredung bedurft“, sagt er, während er Danny eine der Flaschen reicht, und Danny bedankt sich und schneidet ihm gleichzeitig eine Grimasse.

„Ach so?“ Steve hört das Lächeln in Elanors Stimme, und das Gefühl in seiner Brust ist eine Mischung aus Stolz und Verlegenheit. „Ja, M’am. Er behauptet, Gracie habe ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen.“

„Behauptet er das? Interessant. Sag ihm doch bitte, er darf jetzt mit seiner Erklärung fortfahren.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Aber ich dachte -“

„Er wird dir ohnehin Wort für Wort nacherzählen, was ich gesagt habe, also erspare ich dir die doppelte Dosis.“

Steve grinst unwillkürlich und stößt Danny mit dem Ellenbogen an, was dazu führt, dass Danny ein halber Schluck Bier übers Kinn södelt. „Hey, Captain Chaos! Reicht es nicht, wenn du mir während der Arbeitszeit das Leben schwer machst?!“

Steve hört Elanor leise lachen, und er räuspert sich, plötzlich aus irgendeinem Grund ein wenig befangen. „Deine Mutter sagt, du sollst mir erzählen, warum sie angerufen hat.“

„Sagt sie das, hm?“, erwidert Danny und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken übers Kinn. „Dann richte ihr doch bitte aus, dass ich zu alt bin, um Befehle von ihr entgegenzunehmen.“

Er seufzt, schließt kurz die Augen und schmunzelt plötzlich. „Ach, wozu das Unausweichliche hinauszögern.“ Er dreht sich auf dem Sofa zu Steve um. „Meine Mutter, lieber Steven, möchte, dass du mich nach Jersey begleitest, wenn ich zum Geburtstag meines Vaters rüber fliege.“

Steve ist sprachlos, und Danny ist so gnädig, die Stille für ihn zu füllen. „Sie ging sogar so weit, mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie eine potentielle Freundin, sollte ich denn inzwischen eine aufgetan haben, nicht sehen wollte, völlig egal, wie entzückend diese Freundin auch sei. Nein, sie will nur dich – dich und dich allein – und an dieser Stelle möchte ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich dich niemals, niemals nicht, unter gar keinen Umständen, und wenn die Hölle zufriert, Daddy nennen werde.“

Steve hört Elanor laut an seinem Ohr lachen, und er wird feuerrot – Danny tätschelt seinen Oberschenkel und beugt sich zu Seite, damit er in das Handy in Steves verkrampfter Hand sprechen kann. „Er kommt gern, Mom! Er freut sich derartig, dass ihm die Worte fehlen. Nicht wahr, Steven?“

„Mh-nh-hm“, macht Steve, und Danny nimmt ihm das Handy weg.

„Mutter, du hast ihn kaputt gemacht. Du solltest sein Gesicht sehen.“

Steve trinkt einen verzweifelten Schluck Bier, und Danny lässt seine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen, während er weiter mit seiner Mutter herumdiskutiert, Geschenke, Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten und Lebensmittellieferanten erwägt.

Die Flasche ist leer, lange bevor Danny auflegt, und nach einer Weile schafft Steve es tatsächlich, zu entspannen und sich einfach nur zu freuen.

„Ok, Mom, ich muss auflegen. Ich habe dem Mann Steaks versprochen, und dank deiner unverschämten Unterbrechung bin ich nicht weiter gekommen, als die Marinade anzurühren und die Kohlen im Garten anzuheizen. Naja, die dürften jetzt wenigstens ordentlich Hitze entwickelt – Ja, Mutter, deine strenggeheime Marinade. Was denkst du denn? Ja, werd ich machen. Ok. Ich dich auch. Bis dann.“

Danny legt auf, seufzt, und lässt das Handy neben sich aufs Sofa fallen.

„Die Frau wird nicht eher ruhen, bis sie die komplette Kontrolle über dein Leben an sich gerissen hat. Ich hoffe, dessen bist du dir bewusst.“

Steves Lächeln fühlt sich sogar für ihn selbst ein wenig gezwungen an, und Danny nimmt hastig seine Hand von seinem Oberschenkel. „Ähm. Wolltest du überhaupt mitkommen? Ich meine – du hättest doch was gesagt, oder zumindest ein Gesicht gemacht, wenn du nicht -“

„Ich möchte wirklich gern mitkommen“, versichert Steve ihm eilig, denn das ist die komplette und wunderbar simple Wahrheit. „Ich mag deine Eltern. Ich fühle mich geehrt. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass … dass sie mich tatsächlich … also …“

Danny sticht ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Brust. „Stopp. Meine Mutter hat dich adoptiert. Find dich damit ab. Selbst mein Vater findet, du bist ein – ich zitiere – erfrischender junger Mann. Und meine Mutter würde dich niemals zu seinem Geburtstag einladen, wüsste sie nicht auf ihre gruselig intuitive Art, dass mein Vater dich dabei haben will. Du hast mich aus einem brennenden Haus gerettet, du bist der zum Feuerwehrmann berufene Sohn, den er nie hatte. So. Sag was.“

Zunächst einmal muss Steve sich räuspern. „Ähm“, macht er dann. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich -“

Danny sieht ihn einfach nur an, und Steve entweicht ein verzweifeltes Lachen. „Ich freue mich, Danny, ok?“

Danny nickt. „Ok. Hast du Hunger?“

Steve greift unwillkürlich mit beiden Händen nach seinem Bauch, der wie auf Kommando ganz fürchterlich knurrt.

„Liebe Güte“, ist Dannys einzige Reaktion, dann springt er vom Sofa auf und stapft in die Küche. „Ok. Ich muss die Steaks noch eben fertig marinieren. Machst du den Salat?“

Steve grinst und folgt ihm. „Wenn du Gracie nichts sagst – ich weiß meinen Mund zu halten.“

„Tust du nicht, Steven. Denk nicht, ich würde deine Winkelzüge nicht durchschauen! Sobald du Grace das nächste Mal begegnest, würdest du mir in den Rücken fallen. Also mach gefälligst den Salat.“

Steve betritt die Küche, und Danny steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm, die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt und seine Krawatte über die Schulter zurück gelegt, während er zwei gigantische Steaks in einer fabelhaft köstlich anmutenden Marinade wendet.

Der Tag war lang und anstrengend und gegen Ende noch einmal unerwartet emotional aufwühlend – aber just in diesem Augenblick fühlt Steve sich gut.

„Ok, ok – ich mach den Salat. Mit Nüssen und Obst?“

Danny seufzt ein unglaublich schweres Seufzen der Gottergebenheit. „Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss, ja. Mit Nüssen und Obst.“

Steve grinst, sucht sich seine Zutaten zusammen und baut sich neben Danny an der Küchenzeile auf, und es stört ihn nicht die Bohne, dass ihre Ellenbogen aneinander stoßen.

„Man könnte meinen, es sei nicht genug Platz in deiner Küche“, bemerkt Danny entspannt, lässt das Fleisch ruhen, während er sich die Hände wäscht, und nimmt dann endlich die Krawatte ab, öffnet ein paar Knöpfe.

Steve ist dabei, den buntesten Salat des Universums herzustellen, und Danny wirft einen vage angewiderten Blick in die Schüssel. „Du kennst keine Hemmungen, kann das sein?“

Steve wippt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Nicht die Geringsten.“

Danny rollt mit den Augen und bringt das Fleisch auf die Veranda, und Steve grinst in sich hinein.

„Du wirst mit mir gemeinsam diesen Salat essen – sonst lüge ich meine Tochter an und behaupte, du würdest dich nicht ausgewogen ernähren.“

Steve hatte nie vor, nichts von dem Salat zu essen, aber er wird sich hüten, und Danny das erzählen. „Du kannst Grace doch überhaupt nicht anlügen – das ist eine physikalische Unmöglichkeit. Dein Kopf würde implodieren.“

Das erwähnte Haupt schiebt sich seitlich durch die Verandatür. Dannys Oberkörper muss mindestens waagerecht sein, und Steve fragt sich unwillkürlich, ob sein Partner Weltmeister im Limbo ist, ohne es ihm zu erzählen. „Physikalische Unmöglichkeit? Implodierender Kopf? Haben sie dir bewusstseinserweiternde Drogen gegeben?“

Einen Moment lang muss Steve auf Dannys freigelegtes Brusthaar starren, er weiß selbst nicht, wieso. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Dannys augenblickliche Pose seinem Hemd Einiges abverlangt. Gleich wird der erste Knopf aufgeben, Steve weiß es genau.

„Wer sind sie?“, fragt er, und räuspert sich eilig, als er bemerkt, wie rau seine Stimme klingt. Danny macht sich gerade, und Steve hört förmlich das erleichterte Seufzen des gepeinigten Knopfes.

„Du weißt schon“, sagt Danny und macht eine flatternde Geste mit seinen Händen, die Grillzange fest in seiner Rechten. „Sie.“

Steve starrt ihn an. „Haben sie _dir_ bewusstseinserweiternde Drogen gegeben?“

„Zumindest mache ich keinen Salat mit Paprika und Mandarinen“, schießt Danny sofort zurück, und Steve guckt gespielt verletzt in seine Schüssel.

„Ich will doch nur, dass du dich ausgewogen ernährst, Danno. Damit du keinen Herzinfarkt bekommst.“

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du meine Tochter noch sehr viel öfter gegen mich verwendest, verbiete ich dir den Umgang mit ihr.“

Steve weiß, dass es ein Scherz ist – er sieht sogar das Lächeln in Dannys Augen – aber die leichtherzige Drohung fühlt sich für ihn trotzdem an wie ein Schlag in die Weichteile.

Das Leuchten verschwindet aus Dannys Augen, und er runzelt die Stirn.

„Babe“, beginnt er mit ernstem Unterton, und Steve winkt sofort ab. „Es war ein Scherz, ich weiß.“

„Nein“, sagt Danny. „Du weißt gar nichts.“

Er kommt ganz in die Küche, legt die Grillzange beiseite und verschränkt schließlich die Arme vor der Brust. Steve blickt auf ihn hinab und unterdrückt sein plötzliches Fluchtbedürfnis. Das hier ist Danny. Er hat nicht das Geringste zu befürchten.

„Babe“, sagt Danny wieder, und diesmal hat der lächerliche Kosename tatsächlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Steve, „du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, oder?“

Steve blinzelt auf ihn hinab, und Danny seufzt, schließt die Augen und presst Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner Rechten an seine Nasenwurzel. „Gracie nennt dich Onkel Steve. Meine Eltern haben dich ausdrücklich zu einer Familienfeier eingeladen.“

Steves Magen sinkt ihm in die Knie und federt zurück wie ein Trampolin.

„Du gehörst zur Familie, du gigantischer Idiot.“ Danny schlägt die Augen wieder auf und blickt Steve derartig ernsthaft an, dass Steves Magen die lustige Trampolin-Aktion direkt wiederholt. „Und ich, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, bin ein Familienmensch. Also könnte ich dir den Umgang mit meiner Tochter selbst dann nicht verbieten, wenn ich es wollte. Abgesehen davon will ich gar nicht. Gracie braucht einen Wahnsinnigen in ihrem Leben, damit sie immer weiß, wie weise und erhaben im Vergleich dazu ihr alter Herr ist.“

Steve schnaubt unwillkürlich, und Danny nimmt kommentarlos seine Grillzange wieder an sich und verlässt die Küche.

„Ich hoffe, dein komischer Salat ist fertig“, hört Steve Sekunden später erneut seine Stimme. „Die Steaks sind nämlich zum Verzehr bereit.“

 

„Irgendwann“, sagt Danny müde und hängt seine Krawatte über den Stuhl neben dem Bett, „müssen wir das Gästezimmer aufräumen.“

„Mhm“, macht Steve und fällt mit dem Gesicht voran auf die Matratze. Sie haben gegessen (der Salat ist restlos alle geworden) und gespült, und dann versucht, sich auf Steves Fernseher ein Footballspiel anzusehen, aber es half alles nichts. Sie sind abwechselnd an der Schulter des anderen eingeschlafen, und Danny hat schließlich beschlossen, die logische Konsequenz zu ziehen und ins Bett zu gehen.

Und jetzt steht er hier in Steves Schlafzimmer, ist im Begriff sich auszuziehen, und fühlt sich derartig daheim, dass es entschieden merkwürdig sein sollte, was es aber einfach nicht ist.

Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Steve dazu neigt, seine Schulter als Kopfkissen zu missbrauchen, ist merkwürdig.

Danny betrachtet ihn kurz, seufzt, und knöpft sein Hemd auf. „Nicht, dass ich mich nicht sowieso schon daran gewöhnt hätte, dass du mir mitten in der Nacht die Decke klaust und schnarchst wie ein ganzes Sägewerk“ – durch Steves Körper geht ein erheitertes Zucken, und Danny grinst – „aber Grace hat ihrer Mutter leutselig wie immer anvertraut, dass sie neulich bei Daddy und Onkel Steve geschlafen hat … und Rachels Reaktion fand ich persönlich ein wenig besorgniserregend.“

Steve rollt sich augenblicklich auf die Seite, sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Angst und Schuldbewusstsein, und Danny schließt kurz die Augen.

„Sie hat überhaupt nicht reagiert, Steven. Ü-ber-haupt nicht.“

Danny wird seine Hosen los, setzt sich in Shorts zu Steve an die Bettkante, und da Steve inzwischen dazu übergegangen ist, verstohlen ins Bettzeug zu grinsen, kann Danny sich nicht helfen und schmunzelt.

Er legt sich hin, zerrt an der Decke, bis er den Großteil davon sein Eigen nennt, und schließt die Augen.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn Rachel und du anfangt, euch über meine Schlafgewohnheiten auszutauschen, bring ich dich um.“

Steve dreht den Kopf zur Seite und sieht ihn an – und es ist noch hell genug im Zimmer, dass Steves Augen die Farbe des Meers bei Abenddämmerung angenommen haben.

„Alles klar. Wir beschränken uns auf deine Essgewohnheiten“, murmelt Steve ernsthaft, und Danny nickt und dreht ihm den Rücken zu. „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen.“

Und dann rutscht Steve plötzlich von hinten an ihn heran und schling den Arm um ihn. „Obwohl mich wirklich interessieren würde, ob du bei Rachel auch der kleine Löffel warst.“

Danny hält still, blickt an die gegenüberliegende Zimmerwand, und sein Gesicht trägt einen perfekt empörten Ausdruck zur Schau. Es ist nicht mal wichtig, dass Steve ihn nicht sehen kann. „Du bist unglaublich witzig.“

„Ich weiß“, brummt Steve in seinen Nacken – und vierzehn Sekunden später gibt er ein leises unverständliches Murmeln von sich, dem Danny entnimmt, dass er tatsächlich in dieser Haltung eingeschlafen ist.

„Von wegen kleiner Löffel“, murrt Danny müde, dreht sich um – und gibt auf, als Steve seine Arme nur noch fester um ihn zieht. „Tintenfisch. Fürchterlicher, anhänglicher, ewig grabbelnder Tintenfisch.“

„Gute Nacht, Danno“, murmelt Steve dann, und Danny hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn prüfend an – aber nein, Steve ist nicht wirklich aufgewacht. Danny kann sich nicht helfen, er lächelt und tätschelt Steve die Brust. „Gute Nacht, Steve.“


End file.
